


When He's Ready

by irrationalno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalno/pseuds/irrationalno
Summary: Keith, Shiro, domesticity





	When He's Ready

Keith was sitting still, popping gooseflesh by the time Shiro showed up.

‘I’ll buy us dinner,’ he offered, tucking his knees up under his chin. ‘We’ll go _out_ to dinner.’

There were soft sounds behind him— Shiro getting undressed.

The soft sounds rippled in the water as Shiro stepped into the tub.

‘Why does that sound like a bribe,’ said Shiro. Keith could hear him smiling through the words. He smushed his own smile against the nearest kneecap. ‘It’s the shoulder, isn’t it?’

Shiro’s flesh hand framed his left scapula. Now Keith was shivering for a different reason.

‘It’s fine,’ he mumbled. It mostly was, but raising the arm was a little painful for things like this. ‘Just get my back, babe?’

‘Sure.’

Keith moved a little so Shiro could get more comfortable. He’d left the prosthetic arm somewhere but the shoulder port remained connected, and Keith could sense the subaural hum of pure quintessence to his right. For about three seconds he felt bad about making Shiro do... _this_ when Shiro had mountains of paperwork and shitty politicians to wrangle.

But Shiro’s hips moved forward and Keith’s feelings changed. Shiro’s thighs, at first open and loose against the insides of the tub, came up to touch the outsides of Keith’s. His hand passed the washcloth over the skin of Keith’s back in a slow circling drag, soapy water running in rivulets.

Keith figured he was clean enough already, thanks a lot. He was just about to turn around in the tub and pull Shiro down for a kiss when the air crackled, flashed, and something landed in the tub, displacing half the water and startling both of them.

Keith’s foot skidded over the floor of the tub, kicking a rubber duck high in the air. His not-at-all water-resistant tablet tipped from the edge of the tub where he'd placed it, face down into the water. Shiro had half-risen, and now his half-risen dick was poking at Keith’s neck.

They cursed out loud simultaneously when their vision adjusted. Kosmo was staring intently at Keith, apparently unperturbed by having teleported into the middle of their very full bathtub, and holding someone's boot between his jaws.

The boot plopped into the water. So did the rubber duck.

‘Keith,’ said Kosmo very clearly, in English. ‘You man now.’

The door slammed open and Hunk stumbled in, out of breath, one foot booted and the other sock-clad. ‘Kosmo! Kosmo, buddy, we need to have a talk one of these days, you can't...’

Keith turned his head slowly around to meet Hunk’s eyes.

‘Well,’ said Shiro, after what seemed like decades, easing his lower body back down under the surface of the water. ‘This is awkward.'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> drabble meme request fill for @lysanatt on tumblr. BIG APOLOGIES TO SYEUN ;') and for the crack


End file.
